Saving me, Saving you
by kmmi95
Summary: A Sookie/Eric oneshot can be read as romance but was written more as friendship, set just after the death of Godric in series 2, simply is about Sookie comforting Eric that night and a look into the blonde's mind


I walked into the room he had been staying in. He had tricked me, he had made me forever linked to him but at this moment he needed me, he had saved my life. The smell of blood hit my nose but it was a very small amount that had tinged the air around me. I walked forward, my white shoes lightly sounding on the floor; I knew he could hear me. His vampire hearing meant he could hear me if I was a mile away, but he had not moved to acknowledge me. I cannot imagine the pain he is in, I know a little about makers and the bonders they share with the people they changed. Over the thousand years since he had been changed him and Godric must have been very close.  
>"Eric?" I said, quietly. I moved further forward until I could reach out and touch him. "I am so sorry." I said moving forward to put my arm on his forearm. He still did not move.<p>

I stood there for about five minutes before I felt uncomfortable. My hand started to slide from his arm, but before it could drop to my side his hand came up to meet mine.  
>"Please Sookie, stay." His voice was more scratchy than normal; his blonde hair was in front of his eyes, so without thinking I moved the stands in front of his eyes with the slightest touch of my finger. It was softer than I had thought.<br>"Eric?" Again he did not move. "Eric, please look at me." He moved his head slowly so I could see his face. It broke my heart. This fearless man, that I had feared had no humanity, was sat here and his facial expression it made me hurt more than anything. His face looked whiter than normal, His eyes were red rimmed standing out from his sheet white face, but what caught my attention were two things. One was the blood tracks that were coming from his eyes as he wept tears for his lost friend and the other was the look on his face. Vampires were known for being hard headed and not as caring as humans but in that moment I would never have guessed. As I studied the old Viking's face I realised that his face looked like mine when my Gran had died.

I trailed my hand up his arm until it was nearing his face. I stroked his face with my fingers before speaking to him.  
>"Godric loved you Eric, he really did and I can tell how much you care for him. But if you sit here and think about all the sadness, all the pain you have gone though together it will taint the memories of him. Godric would want you to sit here and do this to yourself, he would expect you to take this and learn from it. To learn that everyone has a time. He would want you to be happy for the fact that he finally got to rest from this life. I think between us we should celebrate him, I did not know him long but he affected me in the short time I knew him." I said, staring into his eyes that were beautiful. We sat again in silence for a few moments, my fingers tracing his face and his hand holding it there before he started to speak.<p>

It was hours later that we stopped speaking, Eric told me of all his times with Godric by his side. We were sat together me in chair facing him, as he was still sat in the same position as he was when I first walked in. His startling blue eyes were staring into mine.  
>"Thank you." He said, I smiled at him.<br>"Your welcome, and thank you too." I replied. He looked at me puzzled.  
>"Why are you saying thank you? What have I done to deserve your thanks?"<br>"You have saved my life so many times Eric." I said.  
>"But I have done so much against you, how can the good out balance the evil I have done towards you?"<br>"Because you have been there when I have needed you Eric, I need poison taking out of me, you saved me, you saved me from getting killed in the sanctuary."  
>"But I tricked you, how can you bare to speak to me after I did that?"<br>"You did trick me Eric and I was angry at you, but you have done more good to me than evil, and to me that stands for a lot." I smiled at him as he looked at me.  
>"You are too good for this type of life Sookie, you should be loved by someone, a human and get married and have the typical life all teenage girls dream of, and you deserve it." I smiled a wry smile.<br>"It was never going to happen to me Eric, I thought I had gotten lucky with Bill but I starting to wonder whether I am as lucky as I first thought."  
>"Why do you mean that was never going to happen and that you are starting question things?" He asked me, staring into my eyes.<br>"I am a freak, how could I possibly have a relationship when I can hear every thought that runs though their head about me, it would destroy every relationship Eric, and I can't even keep a good friendship never mind a romance. I am questioning my relationship with Bill, he is smothering me and it's not natural what we have, I know people say that it was never going to be normal but it's just the way he acts around me and everything, it's more like he is pretending to feel for me and is doing a job. I hate being able to listen inside his head but sometimes I wish I could."

We sat and talked for the majority of the night, I knew Bill would be waiting for me but I don't think I could face him at the moment. At about 4:30 in the morning Eric turned to me and said  
>"Well Soon I must retire for my rest but can I give you some advice Sookie?" I nodded my consent and he continued, "Listen to your gut, if you think something is off with Bill look more closely, I know you may not want to but do, it may save you, I have thought that there has been something up with him for the time he has been with you, I let his disobedience to me slide sometimes as he is always looking out for and he has a very good relationship going on with the queen and I do not wish to anger her, but be careful Sookie and really think about what he says sometimes. Also always know that if you ever need anything, and I mean anything within reason remember that I will come running whenever you call or give you help when I can." I smiled at him, wishing him good night and left to return to my room.<p> 


End file.
